Allison gets white girl wasted
by scallisonlover
Summary: yeah so allison,lydia,stiles get wasted.Issac takes lydia. derrek gets stiles. which leaves scott with allison this should be intresting since allison's straight up white girl wasted so scott can't take her home but take her to his house instead (Another chapter story)
1. wasted with the best hangover ever

**i don't own teen wolf season3 **this takes place during summer nobody except jackson left so yeah let's get to the story allison still broke up with scott.

* * *

Team human,which had only three members lydia,allison, and stiles, were having another human only meeting were they discuss how much of assholes the wolves are, yet it seemed there was only one wolf who no one could find a bad thing too didn't want to think about him though she thought about him enough when she was alone or dreaming so she wanted to clear her head.

"I swear issac keeps tryi," allison cut him off.

"I want to get drunk anyone else?" she asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Hold on the angel that is allison argent wants to get drunk?"stiles questioned as if he were shocked at the outburst.

"In or not before i drink the whole bottle myself?" she asked looking between them

"Diffently in." stiles and lydia said at the same time. Allison shot up and headed for lydia's bottom cupboards they were always loaded with studied the contents 'rum no wont work fast enough grab vodka for lydia and hmmmmm jack daniels for me and stiles'. She open the frige and grabbed a bottle of coke,she grabbed the biggest cups she could find filled them 3/4 with the alcohol the rest was coke and returned to the other room.

Everyone was wasted by the time they finished there third cup.

"tiles yo gotts ta taks catlady ifssssss yo want her." allison slurred while poking stiles.

"I uhhh I thinks we shou cal weredouchesssssssssssss." stiles stated as he pulled out his phone while lydia and allison cheered and clinked drinks. A few minutes later derek,issac and scott came through lydia's door.

"Alright what the," derek started then got the scent of alcohol around them.

"There totally wasted." scott said looking at them roll around like idiots.

"ssssscott!." allison said sharply sitting up "come over here." she said patting right next to her he hesitated but went over anyway.

"pssst scott," she whispered in his ear he could tell she was the drunkest "were having a team human party." she half hissed into his ear while touching his thigh. He sprang up.

"Okay these two are going home," scott started pointing at allison and stiles "issac you take lydia upstairs make her go to sleep with out any body harm derek you can take stiles home since if saw you with his drunk daughter he'd probably shoot you." which left scott with allison issac was already up stairs with lydia and derrek had stiles thrown over his was just rolling around bumping into chairs and the couch 'you so can not go home like this.' scott thought 'guess that leaves my house this should be intresting.'

Once they got to scott's house he remembered his mom had a 24hr shift today while he carried allison into the house and up the he laid her down he ran downstairs grabbed a bottle of water,and ran back up he saw allison jumping on his once made bed with one of his shirts had tossed her jeans and shirt to the side when she saw scott she stopped then out of nowhere she jumped too him 'thank god for my werewolf reflexs' he thought as he caught allison dopping the water as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Scott do you miss me?" she whispered into his ear

"I don't think this is the time to discuss that." he said as he carried her over to the bed and laid her back down when he pulled away allison crashed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there.'This is wrong you can't take advantage of her come on just pull away' and he did but then alllison started pouting.

"Why'd you pull away?" she asked crossing her arms

"Because your drunk so it wouldn't be right so could you please just go to sleep?" he practicly begged

"No not unless you come here i got to tell you something." he slowly crouched down beside her and put his ear towards her "because i love you." and before he could react she kissed his cheek. He grabbed the water bottle and held it out to her.

"Just drink this." and she did what she didn't know was that he put some sleep liquid in it and she was out instantly.

"god that was difficult." he muttered to himself as he took of his shirt and pants slipped into some sweat pants and fell asleep in his computer chair with his face on the desk.

Four hours later it was around 8:00.

"OH MY GOD MY HEAD." allison said and immedately regretted it every word made her head thump looked around 'this isn't my bed but i've been in here before it's ummmmmmm oh my god this is scott's bed.' she looked around for scott and saw him in only sweat pants with her lipstick on his cheek. "OH MY GOD." she couldn't help but yell he woke up wolfed out and looked around the room in an instant looking for danger of any he noticed there wasn't any he calmed down.

"God you scared me." he said loud enough so she could hear but not loud enough to were it would make her head feel worse.

"wh-why am i in your room," she looked at herself 'oh my god i'm wearing his shirt what the hell happend?' "why the hell am i wearing your shirt why aren't you wearing a shirt oh my god why is my lipstick on you?" she was panicing he could smell it.

"Hey calm down i didn't think it would be a good idea to take you home, i have no idea i went to get water came back you had my shirt on, my bodies already way too hot and now it's summer so no shirt,and you attacked my face twice but nothing else happend beside that." allison took all the information in and started to get glimpses of earlier.

"oh my god i'm so sorry." she said relizing she was totally trying to tempt him earlier she remembers feeling up his thigh jumping on him wraping her arms around him kissing him the last one she was sorry for the most the 'because i love you'. She saw his face the clearest then the pain restraint and want on his face she could tell it had took him a lot to pull away like that. She got up and hugged him "im so so sorry" she whispered

he shrugged as they broke apart "It was no problem," she gave him a yeah right face "okay yeah it was a little difficult but it ended up with nothing big happening so i count that as a win in my books."

"I guess but wait i thought we did have sex." he raised an eyebrow and smirked as he shook his head.

"I guess you just dreamed it." He whispered in her ear as he walked past her to fix his bed then he started laughing

"Whats so funny?" she asked slightly blushing as she turned and looked at his perfect abs as he stretched.

"I thought i smelled arousal when i was asleep and i can totally smell it on you still." He said with a smirk as he finished stretching. She blushed even harder and rolled her eyes.

"sure you do." in an instant he was in front of her bent down looked her in the eyes and sniffed the smirk was instantly back. She knew she was blushing even more rolled her eyes at him and walked past him to lay back on the half made bed.

"Yeah i totally don't smell the slightest bit of arousal on you." he sarcasticlly whispered into her she even relized what she was doing she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him and then she started leading him on top of he pulled away smirked and got off her.

"Oh my god you totally knew I would do that your such a tease." she pouted he just shrugged.

"payback for earlier." he said while he finished making the bed. "so you want me to take you back to lydia's or just take you home?" she thought about it.

"Neither." then before he could move she was in front of him kissing him then she pushed him back on the bed straddled him and said "i'm having way too much fun here" and started kissing him rolled them over so he was on top and pulled back a little "so you want to stay here and tempt me?" she rolled them back. "Yeah got a problem with that?" she questioned as she licked up his rolled them over and took his shirt off her and started kissing up from her belly button and when he got to her mouth he hesitated "No m'am" and kissed her as there fight for dominance began. Scott obviously had the upper hand since his strength but allison was agile and waited for the perfect moment to tip him over they got a little out of hand they didn't even notice they were at the edge til allison tipped him over and they started falling down.

They both started laughing "Okay that was totally your fault." he stated sitting up she just shrugged and pushed him back down and attacked his neck he were so distracted by her touch he didn't notice the person outside. The window was half open the lights were on and he saw his motorcycle sitting in the drive way so he thought maybe they could go out and try to forget about the he peeped in he didn't see anyone on the bed so he jumped still didn't notice him he was to busy rolling him and allison over so he could attack that spot right below her right ear that he knew drove her crazy.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled looking at the door waiting for his best friend to come through it.

"oh my god stiles what are you doing here." scott said jumping off of allison who was frozen from shock she only had on a bra and panties.

"I came to get you ready dude you know we were gonna go to that party and get over allison and lydia with some new girls." allison just whispered 'get him out i so will never be able to look him in the eye if he sees me'.

"Dude i'm tired will just find another party tommorow alright just could you get out?" he asked he heard allison's whisper loud and clear.

"The only way i'm getting out is if you go." and he crossed his arms.

"Okay just get out and come back in like 20 mins deal?"

"Deal." and just like that he was out the window and scott closed the window.

"oh my god that was close." scott breathed as he locked the window. He turned to see alison with one eyebrow up and arms crossed. "What?" he asked raising his eyebrow just like her.

"you're going to a party that yall planned to get over me." allison pointed out

"Actually stiles planned on us going," he stated walking up to her "and he just dosn't like for me to be all mopey plus i could never really get over you." he said before kissing her then he pulled away "Even though i think it's totally cute your jealous I got to get ready if you want it's greenberg's party lydia's probably awake you can drag her with you party and act like a jealous ex or steal me for yourself if you want." he suggested she chuckled at the jealous ex part and pushed him way just to feel his abs before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'll go i want to see why i should be a jealous ex." she said while starting to put her jeans on and her came out 5 minutes later with a red v-neck on that was tight against his muscles and abs,you could see one of his tatoo bands, and jeans that made his ass look amazing. "Okay maybe i may get a little jealous if someone touches you he laughed.

"I'll drop you off at lydia's the party probably already started so just come when ever yall get ready." scott told her as they got on his motorcycle and allison wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

I'm gonna write another chapter I would love to get some feedback/reviews on this it was kind of a impulse idea so hope you


	2. party time

Allison and lydia had just arrived at the party as it was in full didn't tell her why she wanted to go she just said it could be fun and lydia didn't question it allison wanted to follow scott's lead with red. She had a white tank on with a red jacket over it red skinny jeans and red pumps all of them the slightest brighter than scott's red shirt and jordans. When they walked in lydia disappeared allison didn't care she could find her later allison was looking for scott but she wished she hadn't. When she stepped in a vacant hallway she saw scott get pushed back into the wall as he laughed then a girl walked up to him smiling and wrapped her arms around his was stephenie cade cheer captain and all star athlete.

"come on your the all mighty scott mccall the best lacrosse player at school i'm cheer captain it seems only right if we date each other we could be a power couple." she told him then kissed him allison just kept watching and felt her heart crumble every second they kissed until scott finally pulled away.

"As tempting of an offer that is im gonna have to get back to you on that." he said as he pried her arms off him and walked out of the hall the opposite of where allison was. Steph pouted and saw allison smirking at her.

"what are you looking at argent?" steph huffed as she stormed past walked down the hall where scott went to turn and see a wall that scott was leaning against.

"Looking for me?" he asked smirking at her

"Maybe or maybe I took a wrong turn."she said crossing her arms as scott stopped leaning.

"You know i could totally smell your jealousy back there so i'm gonna say not a wrong turn." he whispered in her ear she turned getting ready to leave then he turned her back around and kissed her "you can steal me anytime." he said and ran off 'damnit hes gonna have girls all over him,' she thought as she walked back to the party 'if he's gonna have girls all over him i'll just hang out with a few guys.' She saw scott was talking to a guy on first line but he kept looking at her. She whispered "you wanna play?, let's play." then out of nowhere she heard him whisper in her ear "if you can handle it your move." allison looked to her right and saw scott looking the opposite direction. She studied the area she saw some guys from the team checking her out as she went to get a drink.  
"here let me get it." daniel asked he was was second line but he was still good looking great handed her the drink

"Thanks your daniel right?" he nodded smiling "well lets go dance." she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance started fist pumping and swaying to dada life's kick out the epic motherfucker.

"You really know how to party." he said as they took a shrugged

"I try." and he laughed then he kissed her and backed her into a wall '1-1 tie' when he pulled away she dismissed saw scott sitting on the couch with a girl on his lap he whispered in her ear and she giggled flirtaciously hit him and dove for his lips as they were making out she had slipped her hand under his shirt and was feeling his a few more minutes he walked right up to allison who was acting like she wasn't watching and smirked.

"2 to 1 come on you could just have this to yourself," he stated lifting up his shirt winked and immediately every girl within 5 ft distance was staring at scott's abs he put his hands on the wall behind her both by her face and leaned into her "i know you see them staring too i can smell the jealousy on them right now" allison looked around and saw the girls scoffing, at her whispering to each other, rolling there eyes at her then she finally locked eyes with scott and shook her head giving him a smirk of her leaned back into her ear she just thought he was going to whisper something but then he kissed that spot by her ear and she took in a sharp breath and then whispered "you're such a cheater.". Then he pulled back shrugged and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck as they started making a big show out of it in front of everyone.

Scott heard stiles whispering "you suck you know that right i dragged you here to forget about allison and your practicly having foreplay in front of everyone with her. ughhh you offically suck bro." scott pulled away and chuckled lowly.

"what?" allison asked

"stiles is bitching at me for so he says having foreplay with you in front of everyone." and she starts chuckling to then out of nowhere she's leading him to an empty room she closes the she closes it scott gets behind her and starts kissing her neck as he wraps his arms around her she turns around and kisses him picks her up she gasp in shock and immediately wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes her back against the strips the jacket and her tank with out a second thought and he kisses her stomach everywhere and then he moves up to her breast he kisses inbetween them then starts kissing the tops of them that aren't covered and allison is moaning with every calculated and delicate roughly grabbed his hair pulled him back and kissed him letting her tounge venture into his mouth and find his as they both came up for air she was panting  
"the bed." . In a second she was on the bed with scott on top of her she rolled them over "as much as i love this shirt on you it has to go." she stated as she slowly pulled it off of him as soon as it was off she let her hands trace his started laughing "sometimes you look like your in love with my abs more than me i get jealous sometimes." and she laughed too.  
"They are a bonus." she admmitted then kissed him again as she started working on his belt and rolled them over and slipped out of his jeans while still kissing allison he started kissing down her body until he got to the top of her jeans he could already smell her wetness and then he started pulling them down and threw them to the wanted to tease her to make her beg for it so he started kissing up her thigh when he got to the top he went to the other side he smelt her getting more and more aroused she started moaning his pulled off her panties and flinged it somewhere unknown as he started kissing his way back up her body kissing each nipple then each ear and finally her mouth and she rolled them over with out breaking the kiss she was rubbing up against the huge bulge in his boxer briefs she pulled away and got rid of rolled them over and went back to her clit he started kissing around it and when he couldn't resist any more he licked her wetness she took in a sharp breathe and moaned he started licking and sucking faster as he heard her heart beat speed up. Then he just stopped and started kissing the spot under her ear and made sure he was rubbing up against her but not entering her she rolled them over he immediately rolled them back and let two fingers enter her as he continued on her neck she gasped and her hands and toes clenchend at the sudden movement inside felt herself hit her first orgasm as she moaned scott caught her mouth in his so that no one tryed to listen in or interupt them.  
When scott pulled away she whispered/moaned into his ear "scott i need you." she stated he smirked 'got her' he thought.  
"need me to what?" he asked in a husky voice as he used his hand to rub her clit.  
"i need you inside me scott i need you." he went down and kissed her clit  
"only if you beg for it." he said in his most seductive voice following each kiss around the same spot she was moaning louder.  
"please scott i want you please scott i need you inside me please." she begged finally he thrusted inside her with power and she had her second orgasm scott didn't even try to muffle it,it was to he started thrusting into her faster and harder as she asked him to as she clawed at his skin from pleasure drawing blood and making scracthes that immediately healed and with one last powerful thrust scott came and allison moaned when they both were done scott fell to her side and chuckled breathlessly.  
She looked over at him "what?" she asked he leaned into her ear.  
"lydia and stiles made a bet on how many orgasms you were gonna have and there still arguing outside." he whispered  
They kissed again as they finished making them selves look as decent as possible except for scott's hair that was everywhere from all the led the way out scott close behind.  
"So guys who won." allison asked smirk on her face one eye brow raised lydia and stiles both jumped at her voice.  
"Won what?" stiles asked acting innocent as scott laughed  
"Dude i totally heard yall betting so who won the bet?" scott asked  
"stupid werewolf hearing." stiles huffed  
"heard that too."  
"fine lydia won okay happy." stiles pouted  
"okay well are yall two love birds done or can we go already?" lydia asked.  
Scott kissed allisons neck and whispered "can't i keep you all to myself?" he asked she rolled her eyes and shooed him away from her neck smiling.  
"Nope." she stated walked away and linked arms with lydia "let's go." and blew a kiss at scott who was smirking as she walked away.  
"BRO YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH ALLISON." stiles shouted in his face  
"Oh really i thought we were playing patty cake stiles." scott said sarcasticlly as he acted legitametlly they got to stiles' jeep  
"haha real funny get your little werewolf ass in the jeep before i leave you here like a sad little puppy." stiles said in the jeep and scott jumped in.  
She was able to sneak into her room she closed the door wincing as it creeked then finally clicked close and let the breathe out she had been holding someone grabbed her waist and she reacted purely on instinct as she grabed the hand snapped it and made the person fall to the ground as she swiped there legs from under she looked down she saw scott looking up at her hands behind his head wrist already healed smiling as if he had been laying there the whole time.  
"Oh my god you scared me."

* * *

I'm gonna add another chapter probably friday got some stuff to do tommorrow so


	3. Caught in the act

"Oh really I never would have guessed from you just breaking my wrist and making me fall." he replied sarcasticlly and smirked. She rolled her eyes and purposely stepped on scott's abs to get to her drawer. "ow that hurt." he said getting up.

"Good it was suppose to." she replied getting ocean blue pj top and bottoms out then she felt him wrap his arms around her and lean into her ear.

"well that's not very nice now is it?" he asked in a upset tone and started kissing her neck. She bit her lip as she reached behind her and pushed scott off her she dropped her pj's.

"Oh i'm sorry i'll try to be gentle." she said walking up to him he went to kiss her but she ducked it licked up from the base of his throat to his chin then bit his bottom lip and pushed him back onto her bed.

She took of her shirt and straddeld him. She put her hand on the right side of his face jerked it to the left and started nibbling on his ear. As she was doing that she was slowly but roughly rocking her hips against scott's growing bulge and then he rolled them over and pulled his face away from allison's.

"but i wont." he said smiled showing her his fangs and growled she slipped of his shirt then he went down to her neck and started sucking,licking and grazing her neck with his fangs but not quite drawing blood. She was breathing heavily when out of nowhere he was just off her.

"what's wrong?" she asked

"your dad." he said quickly and threw her shirt too her he looked around 'no more window dammit ughh closet.' he thought and he bolted into the closet and closed it right as chris opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart." he said stepping into her room closing the door behind him.

"hey daddy." allison said with an innocent smile.

"so what you do over at lydia's?" he asked sitting right beside her.

"well once she was done crying she wanted to go too this party to feel better and after that said she wanted some alone time so i came home." she said while going back to her drawer and picking her pj's up.

"Allison why do you have three hickeys on your neck?" he asked. Scott's eyes went wide and he heard allison's heart beat speed up.

"Dad it was no big deal it was just this guy and we were just playing a game." allison finished with a shrug and scott was smiling 'damn she's good' he thought.

"Was scott there did he give you those?" allison sighed 'but then again her dad is better' scott thought.

"Yes he was there but dad it was just a game everybody was playing so like I said no big deal." allison said crossing her arms as she looked at her dad.

"Allison."

"Dad." allison said rolling her eyes

"You know i don't want you seeing that boy." mr. argent said giving his daughter a stern look.

"And why not dad please tell me why i can't see scott i mean a really good reason, he has saved our lives, even when i turned into a complete puppet he did whatever gerard said because he thought that would be the key to finally letting us be together. Dad think about when we first came here he knew what you did who you were and he still stayed with me knowing you were a hunter, I had the best birthday i've had in a long time with him, dad he makes me happy, and he never has and never will harm innocent people, he went up against his own alpha because he refused to kill dad he's diffrent and you know it. And dad i still love him he still loves me you and him are the only two people i have left so please dad at least try to accept the fact that i'm going to be with him." allison finished on the verge of tears arms still crossed. chris took in a deep breath.

"Scott you can come out of the closet." he said looking at the closet as scott slipped out of it looking around awkwardly.

"Hello sir" scott said avoiding eye contact at all cost he kept glancing at allison who's eyes were wide and mouth open in shock.

"Scott put your shirt on." he said throwing his shirt to him he caught it easily but felt there was still something coming at him and he caught that too he looked at it a dagger. His eyes widend he looked at chris who was now standing. "I may have retired but i still have my toys scott don't ever forget that." scott nodded nervously and closed the distance between him and scott then allison was by scott's side nervously staring her father down. Sub conciously she held scott's hand and her dad stopped right in front of were they were holding hands. "Scott do you love my daughter?"

"yes sir with all my heart." scott replied staring into chris's eyes making chocolate brown meet iceberg blue. With that took one last glance at allison then turned and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

"I WANT YOU OUT IN 20 MINUTES SCOTT!" he yelled when in the hall, scott and allison finally breathed. Then scott started chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" allison asked giving him a worried look.

"I think your dad kind of just approved of me." scott said with a huge grin.

"But he just threatend you and almost killed you." allison said still giving him a worried look he shook his head.

"More like warning me of what would happen if i ever hurt you." scott corrected her and she finally realized it too and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

From then on they dated in public scott took her out on dates which she actually could tell her dad she was going on after awhile scott was even allowed to just go over cuddle,watch tv,study,straight up make out with her, and do a bunch of cute normal teenage couple shit. But she still liked it when scott would just sneak in her room and they would have quick hot and heavy sex. They even started junior year as a couple on the first day scott drove her to school on his new RSV1000R aprilia wearing matching outfits that allison had kind of forced on scott but he went with. They just kept taking there relationship one step at a time dealing with the normal drama and the werewolf drama while still staying a couple no matter how difficult it got at times.

* * *

The end hope yall enjoyed this chapter series thing i just started a new one if you enjoyed this one go check my others out and thanks for the views. bye


End file.
